The New Addition
by Unicorns poop glitter
Summary: What if Renesmee was kidnapped by Jeb when she was little and forgot the faces of her family? She lives with the flock who are staying at Dr. M's, what happens when Charlie Swan proposes to Dr. M and they move to Forks? Read to find out, this is my first story! R&R! This time I'll try not to completely start over again. Rated T, just in case.
1. Meet the new flock member!

**Okay, I'm really sorry for those of you who liked how my story was going but I thought it was rushing to much, I am going to also change some plot, but the people who end up with each other are the same! Enjoy! :) **

_ In this chapter these are the ages: Renesmee: two (looks six) Max: six Fang:six Iggy: six Nudge: two Angle and Gazzy aren't born yet, but they will be in the story_!

Renesmee's POV

Me and Jakey were walking along the beach, Jake was in wolf form, mommy and daddy were walking slowly behind us holding hands. My mommy has long pretty brown hair and golden eyes, her and daddy were both really pale, but then, I am to. Daddy has curly bronze hair and golden eyes to, everyone in my family does, except for aunt Tanya, aunt Carmen, and uncle Garret, they have vibrant ruby red eyes.

We just got done with hunting and aunty Alice and uncle Jazzy were planning a surprise party for mommy. It was mommy's birthday, even if she didn't grow any older anymore aunty Alice said it was necessary to at least celebrate her first birthday as a vampire. No matter how much mommy hated surprises!

Then there was a slight nudging at the side of my head, Jake was nudging me with his nose, he did this when I got lost in thought, but it was also his way of kissing me, I giggled and squirmed at the way his fur tickled my face.

"Jake! C-cut it out!" I whined playfully and I bursted with giggles, only making me squirm more, then there was an ear bleeding screech that came from farther up the beach, it made me want to cover my ears but I didn't. I looked and saw there was a black van that caused the screech. A man with dirty blonde hair and a matching mustache, dressed in dress shoes, black pants, a white button up shirt, and a lab coat got out of the car.

Mommy and daddy were at mine and Jakey's side immediately when terrible beast like creatures also got out of the car, they had long wolf like snouts, there teeth were a disgusting shade of yellow, there... fur was ratty and stuck out in random directions. And there eyes were filled with anger and hatred.

I grabbed mommy's hand tightly when they started walking our direction, the man in the white lab coat in the lead. I heard Jake growl quietly behind me and daddy had his face twisted into a scowl deeper than I have ever seen it go before, whatever there thinking, he doesn't like it.

"Hello, I am Jeb batchlor, and I am here for your daughter-" mommy snarled fiercely, cutting him off, and looked like she was going lunge and rip Jeb's head off.

"I am willing to pay you millions for her, or, we could do it the hard way." he said with an exasperated tone. This time mommy actually did lunge, the ugly beasts held her back and more came from the trees. How did we not notice them?

Daddy got mad and started attacking the bessts that were attacking mommy, Jake stayed back with me and when one of the monsters got even close to me he attacked them. I was terrified and felt like screaming, crying, doing anything other than just stand there like I was.

Then they managed to distract Jake and one of the monsters grabbed me, that's when I screamed, and .Loud.

"Renesmee!" mommy yelled and started to run towards me, one of the beats tackled her to the ground though.

"Mommy! No! Daddy! Jacob!" I yelled, I now had tears running down my face. I bit down on the beasts arm not daring to drink the no doubt disgusting blood. The monster screamed in agony and dropped me, I ran as fast as I could trying to get to mommy and daddy only to be grabbed and pushed into a sack.

Everything went black.

** I was thinking of ending it here but I decided to be nice and carry it on a bit longer! Your welcome! :D**

When I woke I was in a cage, I looked all around me trying to find a way out, but couldn't find any. Being a half vampire I don't get my full strength till I grow a bit older, and I still haven't gotten my super speed either. I then noticed a lump figure in a cage across from me.

"Hey! Were are we?" I asked the thing, it sat up and I think it was facing me.

"hello?" I asked. Then my eyes focused and I could see, but I wish I couldn't. Before me was what looked like a boy part... everything a boy shouldn't be. He had a mouth like a spider, he had spider like eyes that were green and oozing some gross liquid! He had a short scaly tail and his hands were like a lizard's, and many other things I couldn't name because the rest was deformed. I let out a shriek of surprise and backed away to the farthest corner of the small cage.

I felt something touch my shoulder and this time left a full out scream, I looked to see what it was, my chest was going up and down rapidly, then I realized it was a normal _looking_ boy, he looked about my age with raven black hair about shoulder length, obsidian eyes, and olive skin.

"hey, you don't have to be scared of me" he said, my breathing slowed and I cautiously moved closer, keeping my eyes on him.

"do you have a name?" I asked, he nodded.

"Fang" he said, I suddenly got excited.

"really?! Are you like me then?" I asked, I showed him my teeth and made my fangs grow out. He seemed surprised but then covered it up and shook his head. I closed my mouth suddenly feeling very sad.

"oh" I said.

"hey, but me and some others are going to escape someday, your like us now, you have wings. You can come with us if you want!" he said, I was very happy then and shook my head frantically.

"I wanna go home!" I said, then I realized what he said and noticed the dull ache on my back. I reached my hand back and felt feathers, I figured out how to unfold them, and did as best I could in the small space. Then, I passed out.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, that was a combination of two of my previous chapters, I don't remember which ones they were though, R&R please! And no flames. **


	2. The proposal

**Okay, I really want this story to finally get popular so I am going to write another chapter, even if I just wrote one yesterday. Enjoy! :D**

**Character ages for the rest of the story (except for possible chapters about the past):**

**Renesmee, Max, Fang, Iggy, Dylan: 16-17 (remember, there just guessing there age)**

**Nudge, Ella: 13-14**

**Gazzy: 11-12**

**Angle:9-10**

Renesmee's POV

I woke up to the annoying non-stop beep of my alarm clock, I practically punched the alarm clock, and when I looked up to see it's shape the screen was cracked and flashing 6:48 Am at me, I sighed. I guess i'll ANOTHER new one.

I got up and gathered things for a shower: towel, wash-cloth, under clothing, and the outfit I wanted to wear. I got in the shower and started up the warm water, I shivered slightly when the water slipped down my back.

-ten minutes later-

I turned the handle making the water stop, I got out and started toweling off when I was done I put my hair up in the towel and started getting dressed. I wore a baby blue long sleeve, some black basketball shorts, and my old beat up pair of yellow converse, they had a little blood on them but not enough for a human to notice.

I took the towel out of my hair, it was almost already dry, I quickly started brushing through it. I have long bronze wavy hair that goes to my lower back. I have brown eyes that have a golden ring around them. I'm not very tall, maybe 5'9", but the rest of the flock is taller than me, not including Nudge, Angle, or Gazzy.

I'm pretty pale, the flock is always messing with me, calling me Dracula. They know I am a vampire, they weren't exactly to happy when I told them, Fang had already known when I told the rest. Iggy and Gazzy were easy to accept it though, they talked about how cool it was for months, they almost told some later working at Walmart.

Angle accepted it after realizing that I was one of the people who raised her and I wasn't going to hurt them after I have been living with them for Ten years. Total was okay with it, I'm pretty sure it's because I am one of the few that remember to give him human food though.

Nudge accepted it after maybe a month or two after watching me carefully and being very aware of everything I did, we have one of the closest family relationships in the flock now, you know, besides Angle and Gazzy. It took Max the longest time to trust me, at first she yelled at me to leave instantly and demanded that the flock gets away from me. But Fang only came and stood next to me, she wouldn't even look at me and Fang for a week. Then when Iggy and Gazzy trusted me again she started having little conversations with Fang again. When Nudge and Angle came to there senses she started talking to me a little, her and Fang became the best friends they were before again.

Now she trusts me, maybe about 70% of the 300 she did before I told her, no matter how much I explain I am the same person, and no matter how many times I pointed out that I still love the flock and act the same as before. Dylan even tried to kill me once, he hated the way I made Max uncomfortable, but he failed miserably when I stopped him before he got within arms reach of me. I convinced him I am the same as before and he believes me now.

The only problem was that now he is falling for me, Max keeps saying no and his ego drops lower and lower each time, sadly, he gained it all back when he realized I was an option as well. So he asks me quiet often to.

I finished brushing my hair and heard someone heading towards my door, I used my vampire speed and answered the door before they could knock, it was Max.

"um, hey. Listen, I'm sorry about-" She was cut off by Dr.M's scream. Mine and Max's eyes widened then she started running from where the scream came from, the flock running out of there rooms that were in the same hallway. I used my vampire speed and got to Dr.M first.

"Doctor Martinez! Are you okay!?" I asked worry evident in my voice, she was facing away from me jumping around. She swiftly turned around and hugged me tightly, I patted her back awkwardly, the flock and I aren't exactly the hugging types.

"Oh Renesmee! I'm way more than okay." she yelled in my ear, and it didn't help that I have even stronger hearing then the flock, speaking of the flock, they cam running in the room along with Ella and Total.

"Mom! whats wrong!?"Max asked, her eyes were wide with fear and panic. Dr.M squealed again, then let me go, I put my hand up to my aching head and nearly fell over because I was so dizzy, someones arms caught me. I looked up to see Fang, he guided me to a chair.

"thanks" I said he nodded. the longest I have heard Fang talk was when I was first brought to the school, a shiver went down my back.

"Oh Max! Ella! Your going to have a father! Charlie proposed!" I heard Dr.M yell. I then heard the squealing coming from Ella, I looked over to see Max's reaction, she had a fake smile on her lips and she looked slightly sheepish, Dr.M and Ella were hugging tightly.

"that's great mom, but doesn't Charlie live in Forks, Washington?" Max asked. Ella and Dr.M stopped there little hug fest.

"yes" Dr.M said now a slight worried tone in her voice.

"well, then we'll have to check the place out make sure it's safe first" she said. In other words we had to make sure they didn't have a school or Itex building there.

"oh, that's fine. Charlie is the head chief of the police department, he said the town is very small and rainy, and nothing big ever goes on there." Dr.M said matter factley.

"I know, I just wanna make sure on my own, in case." Max said. Dr.M nodded her head in understanding and released Ella.

"okay, well, I'm going to by plane tickets for tonight because I want to get to Forks as soon as possible." Dr.M said then headed to the computer in the main living room.

"Renesmee, I want you to go to Forks and look up the history at the library, contact me on a pay phone if you have any doubt about Forks" Max said handing me some quarter. Wow, she must have suddenly had a change in heart, maybe that's what she was trying to tell me in the hall.

"yeah, I'll do that, see ya in a few." I said, I went to my room and packed my stuff with vampire speed, I did however change my basketball shorts to capris so I had a pocket to my pocket knife in. I zipped my suitcase up and used vampire speed to go to the main living room. I entered in by walking so I didn't scare Dr.M

"hey Dr.M, I packed my stuff, I'm gonna go there early and look some history up in the library, I think we'll end up going." I said. She smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you Renesmee." she said, I nodded and headed outback. I unfolded my wings, they are as big as Max's and are very beautiful in my opinion. They shimmer in the sun, my primary and secondary feathers are a pure grey color, and my primary coverts are a raven black like Fangs. Angle and Nudge say they have sparkles on them and they glisten but I don't think so, I think they just shimmer, just like on a bird.

I looked back at the house one last time then jumped (If you've seen breaking dawn, you know how high Renesmee can jump) into the sky and started heading North.

**Okay, I hope you liked it, I really like the way I imagine Renesmee's wings, I'll see if there are any pictures of how I picture them on the internet, if there are I'll change the picture of the cover to it! Okay R&R! Please no Flames!**


	3. The Prank

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter in this story! I have been VERY busy lately, also, just a heads up, I have a poll on my profile, if you wanna be part of the decision on the pairings in this story, check it out. It's either RenesmeeXFang and MaxXJacob or Fang and Jacob in the opposite places, key enjoy! I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight!**

Renesmee's POV

I flew lower to the ground than usual, I was over a forest in the little rainy town of forks, really I should be in the library doing what Max told me to do, but I thought I could look around first. Plus there flight isn't going to be here till like 11:00am. It was currently 8:00am**(A/N: Sorry, I haven't written in a while, I don't remember the time setting)**.

I flew around looking for any interesting animals, also because I was a bit hungry, since I didn't have breakfast, and I already need more calories than a normal human, the whole flock does! I then spotted a mountain lion, it was stalking a doe who had been separated from the herd. I swooped down into the nearest tree, which was right over the lion. Then I leaped, little did I know I was being watched.

Jasper's POV

I watched the vampire tackle the mountain lion and drink it's blood feverishly, I felt drawn to the vampire, like I knew her, plus she was interesting because she was the only 'vegetarian' vampire outside our family that I had ever seen. She finished drinking the animals blood and I made the snap decision to try to talk to her, invite her to meet my family.

"hello, I'm Jasper Hale." I said slowly as to not frighten her, but she looked to me with fear and anxiousness in her eyes.

"what are you? A vampire? Eraser?" She asked calmly, but I could feel she was tense and wanted to run.

"What is an Eraser?" I asked amused, she sighed in relief.

"hopefully you will never know, I have to go, nice meeting you...Jasper" he said, she was hesitant to say my name.

"Wait! I wanted to-" then she was gone. Damn it! Now we'll have to track her down. Maybe she's a new born, there always really scared, but she seemed to calm, and usually new born's go for human blood. Something is very odd bout that girl...

Renesmee's POV

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid' _**(A/N:from now on, when it's in italics it means the person is talking in there head)** I chanted in my head _'How could I not notice that guy just standing there!? What if he was a danger and just acted calm and normal?! What if he tries to track me and the flock_ down?!' I had many questions like this popping up in my mind as I flew towards my goal of coming here.

I landed in a patch of trees and shrubs near the library and started walking towards it. When I entered the library I looked to the clock and saw that it was already 9:00 am, Max was gonna kill me. I looked down to see my appearance, only a few leaves here and there, maybe some cuts from the mountain lion, but nothing to bad.

I headed to a computer off farther in the corner, where no one was, I don't get along well with strangers. I started searching the police files, safe. Then hospital files, safe. I didn't get to look over as much as I would like though, I should have brought Nudge!

I then started searching any information that would make Max think of danger, some of it was just nonsense. I started searching for any good books, it surprised me how much the little previews of fantasy and science-fiction related to my life.

Then I started playing the games, the librarian checked up on me one time telling me games were no place for a library, I nodded my head and smiled like an idiot until she left, I kept playing my games, and she didn't come back. Then I got an unexpected visitor, Fang. He walked up to where I was stood there watching me play games for a while, he probably thought I didn't know he was there.

"Hey Nicky! What you doin' here?" I asked using his false name sense we were in public. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his surprised look before he covered it with his poker face. I smirked, it was so easy to catch him yet he never catches on that he can't hide from me. Maybe he wants to be found... Nah!

"Well Jazzy, Max sent me to find you, she was practically shooting flames from her eyes." he said. You might be going 'OMG! Fang just said a 16 word scentence!' but don't, he usually talks a lot when it's just me and him, I bet it's the same with Max and Iggy, Right?

"if she keeps doing that it will become a new power and she'll have the ability to kill someone with a glare, just like she has always wanted to do." I whisper so only he can hear, he chuckles slightly and I laugh a little too.

"do I have to go back? Max will just hate me more! And she hates me already enough." I said slightly whining, he laughs at me and I mock surprise and hurt. I scoff.

"Fang, laughing at me! I never!" I say in a slight British accent, then we sit there laughing for a bit.

"hey, before we go, wanna pull a prank on that grumpy librarian?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows a little, we glance over at her yelling at a kid about how she had an overdue book for a week now, making the girl cry, wuss. He then turns back to me and nods, I smile mischievously.

I pull him farther back into the library and grab as many books as I can carry, I start stacking hem super high, every once and a while using my wings when I made sure no one was looking, finally I had at least 8 rows of books stacked up in about 4 huge stacks. I glance at Fang and nod, we get a running start then knock over all the books, making a huge boom sound and loose papers from the books flew everywhere. Then when the librarian just about saw us we ran down multiple isles knocking down tons of books on the shelves. Then we sprinted for the exit.

"teach that librarian not to tell me what to do!" I said, me and Fang high fived then went to the small forest and took of, Fang led me to where we were going to be staying, our new house.

"by the way, if you haven't figured it out your name it Jasmine till we can trust Charlie with our secret, and mine is Nick, as usual" he said, I nodded , we soon landed afterwords, Forks is very small, we can get anywhere in minutes if we fly, and maybe if we speed when driving. But since we don't know how to drive, we do that anyway.

When we got to the front yard of our new house Max can running up to me and she was fuming with anger.

"you! I gave you one task! See if there is any danger here! Easy, find a library and look up the town history! But what do I get, a helpless wanderer!" Max yelled, wow, that hurt.

"Max! Calm down!" Fang was now yelling, that was new!

"No, it's fine, I don't need help, Max, I did find out the town history, it's perfectly safe, I don't have a cell, I can't contact you, I didn't have any money, couldn't use a pay phone. It was such an old library they didn't have telephones. How was I supposed to contact you?" I asked calmly. She opened her mouth to say something but it only closed again.

"we will talk about this later!" she finally said then stormed inside. Ugh! Max why must you pull the 'We'll talk later' card!?

"Jasmine! Lets going shopping! We wanna buy school clothes!" Nudge and Angle say as they run up to me and Fang.

"school? Why are we going to school?" I asked in a whisper.

_'Because it will help with our cover, Charlie signed us up!' _Angel said in my head, I gave a slight nod.

"okay, but where do you wanna go?" I asked _'Please not the mall! ____Please not the mall! ____Please not the_ mall!'

'The mall!" they say in unison, _'Nooooooooooooooo!'_

"really? does it have to be the mall?" I asked in a sheepish voice, they nod vigorously, I sigh.

"okay, might as well get it over with, go get Iggy and Gazzy, I don't think Max will wanna come, but tell her we're going." I say, they skip inside. I glance at Fang and see him smirking at me.

"what? If we don't go now we'll go tomorrow, or some other day." I say matter-of-factly, he just keeps smirking and I roll my eyes. The others come out, minus Max and we start flying towards the mall, which Angle and Nudge directed us towards.

Mall, here we come!

**AHHHH! IT'S MIDNIGHT! I NEED TO GO TO BED! NIGHT! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R NO FLAMES!**


	4. The Mall, yay! (note the sarcasm)

**Hey guys, I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight, Enjoy! :)**

Renesmee's POV

So not more than two minutes into flight we decided to walk to the mall instead. It's not a long walk and we thought it would be better since now we can walk around and see the tourist attracts and stuff. It was pretty fun, one time I had to drag Nudge and Angel from a dress shop.

"Oh! Jasmine look! Ice cream!" Angel pointed out, I looked in the direction she was pointing, it was an ice cream shop, Frenzies. Well, Max is gonna kill me anyways, might as well take advantage of the little time I have till death.

"okay, we can get ice cream but don't spend more than 50$" I said handing over the MAX card, I may or may not have taken it without permission! The kids + Iggy ran to the shop, I trailed behind them slowly with Fang. When we entered the shop I had to rub my eyes to see if I wasn't imagining thing.

Angel was running around putting every kind of candy on with her tub of ice cream towering over her, Gazzy and Iggy were emptying bottles of hot fudge, melted caramel, and some kind of strawberry sauce, then they ran to the nut counter. Their tub of ice cream was also towering over them. Then Nudge was going machine to machine getting every kind of ice cream they had.

I glanced at Fang who just looked down at me and smirked, he had that face were he was silently telling me 'your dead', or maybe it was 'you shouldn't have done that'. He was getting harder to read lately. I looked back to see teen employees about our age now chasing the flock. I couldn't help but laugh and I saw Fang chuckle a bit.

"Jasmine!" Angle whined as the teen tried taking her ice cream away, I rolled my eyes but headed over. The guy was trying really hard to take it from her but she wouldn't let go, and with mutant strength, he wasn't gonna get it from her.

"Dude! Let go of my sisters ice cream! We can pay for it, and she isn't eating anything, so she's not stealing! Leave her alone!" I practically yelled, the guy stopped pulling and turned to me. He was blond, had big bright blue eyes, and was at least 6'2".

"s-sorry, she was just making a mess and I am supposed to stop anyone from taking to much toppings!" he said. Really? From taking to much toppings? What kind of ice cream shop is this?!

"whatever" I say. End of conversation. After the flock got there ice cream ready the guy weighted it, turns this place make you pay what the device tells you to pay for how much it ways, if that makes sense to you at all! but all together the flocks ice cream was like 30 pounds, I got some too.

The guy said it was 75.34$, I told them no more then 50$, which then earned them a lot of scolding, and a fake story about how mom only gave us 50$ for the people who were staring. I let them get it anyway and we started heading to the mall again.

It was actually quiet a long walk after all, we weren't even half way there and it has been an hour, it might even close soon... on second thought, we can take all the time we need, take as long as we want.

"Jasmine! My feet hurt! Can we take the bus?!" Nudge whined, I looked around for anywhere we could take flight, but found nowhere that we wouldn't be spotted, great, five claustrophobic kids on a bus with a whole bunch of creeps. We stopped at the nearest bus stop never the less, thanks to the power of Bambi eyes.

We waited, and waited, till finally the bus showed up about 20 minutes later, oh, and did I mention that by that time there were a whole bunch of old ladies and creepy perverts waiting for the bus too? No, well I did just now. The old ladies were pinching Fang and Iggy's cheeks and giving the kids candy. I checked it out before saying it was okay. And the creepy hobo perverts were trying to reach for places I should be kicking them!

"the fee is 3$ per person, we except bus tokens, credit cards, and cash." the grumpy old bus driver said, as I passed I slid the card through and we got on the bus. I made sure we sat as close to the exit as possible, and we had our windows open, just in case. I also made sure that Iggy and Fang sat on each side of me, Angel, and Nudge so the creepy pervs couldn't.

"Hey, Jasmine, can we go dress shopping? I really wanted to get a dress in the window at that shop we saw, and I was hopping that I could get one similar to it! And Angel can get one to, and you can too! Then we can get shoes, makeup, accessories! wouldn't that be fun! And we can get Max-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"next stop, Fork's mall" the bus driver said, she obviously hated her job, by her tone and the fact that she had a permanent scowl on her face.

"Jasmine?" Nudge asked, I turned my attention back to Nudge.

"no, sorry Nudge, only school clothes today, okay?" I asked, she nodded. I stared at the ground for the rest of the way there, just staring off into space. Then the bus stopped and I rushed the kids off the bus, making sure no pervs were following.

When we entered the mall there was a huge fountain in the middle and tons of teens just hanging out, I have never wanted a normal life, they always look to peaceful, way to boring! I mean I hate the childhood I had and the pain the the scientists made me and the flock go through, but I would hate a normal life!

"Okay, when your done shopping, everyone meet at the food court" Angel and Nudge ran into some fancy stores and Iggy and Gazzy headed to an electronics store, me and Fang just walked around looking at the stores windows.

Something caught my eye, it glinted, I blinked a few times and then turned to look at it, it was a little bottle full of some kind of purple liquid. Fang noticed me stop, and looked in the same direction. Then I saw what it was, perfume... sponsoring Justin Bieber, it was called girlfriend. I blushed and looked down at my feet, I glanced at Fang only to see the biggest most cocky smirk ever!

I blushed harder, I have never felt such embarrassment and anger at one time, I couldn't make eye contact with him, but I felt like I wanted to slap that big cocky smirk off his face. I just started shuffling towards the food court, I was hungry and I needed to calm down, my cheeks were burning hot.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine! Look who we found!" Nudge yelled towing a really cute guy behind her, he looked sort of familiar.

"who?" I asked warily. she scoffed.

" don't act like you don't remember! It's Jeremy!" she said pointing to him. I gasped slightly, he smiled widely and waved to me. let me clear things up. When we lived with Anne, Max got a date with some Sam guy, I'm not really sure what happened that made them break up. Anyway, I also got a date, and it was with Jeremy, we hit it off, but then we found out the 'normal' school was evil, and Anne was working with Jeb, yada yada yada!

"hi, Jeremy, It's nice to see you!" I said, he came over and gave me a hug, I hugged back, slightly awkward when he hugged me longer then necessary, Fang growled slightly and caught Jeremy off guard, making his arms fall from where they were before.

"um, what school you goin' to?" He asked after clearing his throat.

"um, we're going to Fork's High" I said in a tone I would use talking to a five year old, there was only one high school.

"right, I'll see you at school tomorrow then" he said laughing then jogging back over to his friends, I looked to Fang and saw in his eyes 'After Sam, we can't trust that guy'. So maybe Sam was just part of Itex's evil plan.

"well, that was interesting." Angle said, we then all headed to get some food. We stayed at the mall till an hour before closing, then went to the roof, where no one was, luckily, so we took off and flew home. The kids ran right to there room, avoiding Max, I did the same. I said goodnight to Dr.M on the way to my room.

(her room is like the room at the place Edward and Bella had there honey moon)

I went and brushed my teeth in the bathroom connected to my bedroom, and I got dressed in short shorts and a sports bra, I get really hot at night! Then the unexpected happened, Fang came into my room.

"um, hi" I said, he quickly glanced at me up and down, at least three times.

"hello?" I asked waving my hands back and forth, he refocused, sexist pig!

"hey, Iggy and me are supposed to share rooms and Iggy snores, really loud." he said, there was a moment of silence, then I heard Iggy snore, there bedroom is downstairs!

"okay, you can sleep in the bed" I said, he shook his head.

"no, i'll take the couch" he said, he headed to the little couch in the corner of the room, his legs dangled off the arm rest, it's a loveseat.

"okay, i'll take the bed" he said, he got back up, I took a pillow off the bed and put it on the couch. I yawned.

"night Fang." I said. he 'mmhm'd'. I rolled my eyes, then fell asleep.

**AHHHHHH! It's midnight again! I need to go to bed!**


	5. School!

**Hey, just got back from another small vacation, here is the next chapter!**

Renesmee's POV

I woke to whining, a small high pitched voice, too high pitched to belong to one of the Flock members,was complaining how hungry they were. I looked all around the room for the source, then my eyes landed on the window. There in the tree were little baby robins, they were the cause of the noise. I went to it quickly and opened it quietly so I didn't wake Fang.

"Okay, I'm here you can stop your whining!" a voice said as the mother bird flew to the nest, I pinched my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming, looks like I wasn't, sweet, a new power. But can they understand me?

"Hello, can you understand me?" I asked, the mother bird turned it's head towards me.

"yes, I can understand you, can you understand me?" she asked curiously, I nodded.

"yes, I can understand you." I said, she tweeted in delight and I giggled softly, I closed the window quietly after the little encounter and looked to Fang and saw he was still laying there, I went over and shook his shoulders roughly.

"Fang! Get up! We're starting school today! Got to make Charlie believe we're normal!" I nearly yelled in his ear, he groaned and hit me with a pillow, he knocked me off my feet by surprise, I shot back up and started pulling him off the bed till he was laying on the ground, he still didn't move.

"Geez! Did you stay up really late or something?" I asked, I started dragging him towards the door but got tired quickly.

"what have you been eating?! Rocks?!" I exclaimed. He finally growled, got up, and left my room, I rolled my eyes and headed to my closet picking out clothes and getting my school stuff ready. Then gathered other things like a towel, wash cloth and headed into my bathroom.

-ten minutes later

I got out of the shower and got dressed, I brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair, it was growing out, it was past my butt bow and nearly half way down my thighs, I should maybe cut it, I just love long hair though.

I wore a purple and black stripped tank top, jean shorts, then I walked back into my room and put on a necklace that had all the flocks feathers on it, some grey knee high hugs that have buttons going up on the side, then I had on socks that went even higher than them, they're black.

I grabbed my school back pack and headed down stairs, the rest of the flock was ready for school as well, they all had there back packs, they had all taken showers, and they were all dressed, well, they were dressed as usual.

"okay, we got half an hour to get to school" Max said coming into the room.

"Dr.M said there was a surprise in the garage." Iggy said, we all exchanged eye contact and then ran to the garage, I beat the rest of the flock thanks to super speed. There were 8 vehicles, two Ferraris, one white the other red, one silver Toyota, three motorcycles, one a baby blue, one dark purple, and a black one, then two bugs, a purple one and a pink one with flower patterns on it. I went to the baby blue motorcycle, it had a black helmet on the seat.

The rest of the flock came in the garage in this order: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Dylan. Max got the red Ferrari, Fang got the black motorcycle, Iggy got the white Ferrari, so he could see it, Nudge got the purple motorcycle, Gazzy got the silver Toyota, Angle got the pink floral patterned bug, and that left Dylan with the purple bug.

"oh come on! Can't you switch with me Nessie?" he asked, I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Nudge?..." she glared at him.

"come on! Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle can't even drive yet!" he complained.

"no way am I letting you run down my car!" Gazzy said, Nudge nodded in agreement, Dylan didn't really want Angels.

"fine, lets just go to school-" Dylan was interrupted.

"wait! I slept in!" Ella yelled and ran into the garage, she got in Max's car and we were off.

-five minutes later

We parked in front of the school, all the other students stared at us, what, they never seen a new student before?

"what's with all the staring? Are my wings showing?" I asked so only the flock could hear, we all laughed slightly. We had dropped Angel and Gazzy off at the elementary, Nudge is gonna be a freshman, me and the others are in 11th grade.

"so, do you have any ideas where the office is?" Iggy asked. Silence.

"Hi! I'm Jared, I was sent out here to look for the new students, that must be you. I am gonna be helping you around!" a way to happy blonde guy said. He offered his hand out, no one shaked it.

"right, well first stop is the office to get your schedules" he said after a moment of awkward silence. We followed him to the front of the building and the office was the first door on the right. We got our schedules, here's mine:

1st period: Math

2nd period: History

3rd period: language Arts (LA)

4th period: Gym

5th period: science

6th period: social studies

7th period: choir ( not my choice)

8th period: home Ed.

the others had similar classes but I'm not gonna tell you there schedules, that would take to long, you'll find out when I go to class.

"okay, so the five of you-he pointed at me, Max, Iggy, Fang, and Dylan- have the same home room with me, Cassie will show Monique to her home room, follow me." he said, we said bye to Nudge then followed Jared.

-at homeroom

"so this is you're home room, room 225, Mr. Clad. If you need any help finding you're way here just look for me!" He said and glanced at me shyly before walking away, what's that about?

"so, what classes do you guys have next?" I asked as we all took a seat in the back, luckily five seats were empty. This is how we sat: Me then Iggy then Fang then Max then Dylan.

"history"-Iggy

"Math"-Max

"Gym"-Dylan

"Gym"-Fang

"cool, I've got math first" I said, Max looked over to me.

"with who?" She asked, she didn't seem upset that I was in her class, one step closer to our friendship! Yes!

"Mr. Juan, you?" I asked.

"the same, at least we are in the same class! I HATE math!" Max said exaggerating 'HATE', me and the others nodded in agreement. Just cause we understand it completely thanks to genetic stuff the white coats did doesn't mean we like it!

"good morning class!" the teacher said walking in and sitting at his desk.

"Today we have five new students, please come to the front of the room!" he said a little to cheerily. We made eye contact that said 'I bet this will be going on all day' in a unhappy way, we walked up to the front.

"please introduce you're selves!" he said and sat on the corner of his desk staring at us, smiling, hopping for something interesting about ourselves.

"I'm Max, stay out of my personal space or you'll end up in a hospital." Max started, the teacher seemed a little surprised by her attitude but the boys in the class seemed a little interested in her. Can't believe 'em, she's pretty and fun! Plus she can kick butt! What more could you ask for? That made me sound lesbo, but I'm not!

"Nick" Fang said as the teacher for him to talk, the girls in class swooned, I rolled my eyes at his one word response, I think I saw the others do it to!

"I'm Dylan, nice to meet you!" Dylan said super happy, the girls swooned, he has gone to school before because Doctor Hans made him saying he needed a better education, Dylan hates the guy now. Anyway, my point is he's happy to be back.

"I'm James! And all you need to know is I'm blind, but treat me like it, I have adapted to walking without seeing, in fact my walking ability is off the charts for blind people." Iggy said. It's my turn now.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine, something they forgot to add was we're all siblings! Stay out of my personal space or I'll seriously hurt you!" I said in a happy tone smiling, I hopped it would make them think I wasn't actually saying the things I was saying. They seemed to fall for it cause the girls were whispering about being my friend and the guys thought I was 'cute'. I think they have their meaning of cute wrong!

"right, well you can go back to you're seats now!" Mr. Clad said nervously, he must have caught what I said, or Max scared him cause she said it in a not so happy voice. We walked back to our seats and the teacher started roll call, he wouldn't be calling me so I looked to the window.

There was a little bunny hoping in the field, it seemed to be looking for something, I focused my ears to listen in on it.

"where is my carrot! I dropped it! How am I ever going to feed my babies?" it was a high pitched voice, it was troubled. I wish I could help it, I love animals. I looked back to the class and saw the class staring at me, and the teacher as well. The flock was looking at me questioning if I heard something, I shook my head no so only they could see.

"Miss Ride, I asked you a question" the teacher said.

"I wasn't paying attention" I said in a 'duh' voice, he sighed.

"I asked you what you think the number one rule is for the school" he said.

"I don't know, no running in the halls?" I asked, the class laughed slightly. I don't know what it is! I've never been to school.

"no, but that is a rule" Mr. Clad said and moved on to another question.

"whats up?" Iggy asked me.

"nothing, just have a new power I was using" I whispered back.

"really? What is it?" He asked.

"being able to talk and understand animals" I said.

"sweet!" he said (they are whispering the whole time).

-after homeroom

"okay, so the math room is 300, on this floor." Max said as we exited the room, both of us had our schedules in hand. We saw the room numbers were going up as we went left, so we went left until we came to room 300.

"hello girls, you must be the new students Maxine and Jasmine Ride, I'm Mr. Juan, here are you're math books and some tests to see where you are in you're math skills." Mr. Juan, we went to the two empty seats in the left corner of the room and started taking the test which was super easy!

-thirty minutes later

"you girls done with you're test?" Mr. Juan asked coming up to us.

"yeah" I said handing him my test, Max did the same. We were done ten minutes in but we weren't gonna tell him, we just sat there talking about my new power and other stuff. Another step to friend ship!

"I'm going to grade these and be right back" he said, so we continued talking.

-at lunch

So apparently all of us, including Nudge, have college smarts, all our teachers told us, the choir teacher said that we all have to weak of voices to be heard except for Dylan and his stupid power and Max can no longer do anything but do homework in cooking class, which is part of home Ed.

"so, what you guys gonna get for lunch?" I asked, in this school all grades can have lunch together.

"who cares! I'm hungry!" Iggy said going into line. I walked out side not in the mood for human food, I'll eat later tonight. I spotted the bunny from earlier with her babies chewing on a carrot, she found it.

"hey, are you new?" a voice asked from behind me, I turned to find a tall buff guy.

"yeah, why?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"cause, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen and I think if you went here before today I wouldn't live it down if I didn't ask you out!" he said smiling like a complete dork.

"are you asking me out?" I asked.

"only if you say yes" he said laughing slightly, I smirked.

"well, I cam sorry to inform you it's a no" I said, he smirked.

"you're sorry to tell me, meaning you would if you could?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"listen, you're cute and all but I don't have time for dating... ever. I think I may grow old and never marry!" I stated, he laughed slightly.

"well, find me when you change you're mind!" He said and jogged back over to his table. He said "when I change my mind", like he knew I would change my mind, fat chance buddy! He must be a player.

"Jasmine!" Nudge called towards my direction, they flock had gotten food and sat at a table, she had her head poked out the door leading to the cafeteria, she signaled me over and I walked to the table.

Totally unaware of the table across the cafeteria that had been staring at me all day...

**Hey guys, hope you liked it, there were some moments in there that I admit I think are stupid but maybe you'll like it (and I'm to lazy to go back and fix it). NO FLAMES! R&R please!**


	6. The Cullen's and Hale's

**Hey guys! I'm updating today cause I saw the review that Riley Person left, so I just wanted to say happy birthday to her/him! I know I'm early but I won't be on tomorrow. Hope you like this next chapter and continue to read this story! Also I realized I haven't said I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight in a while. So... there you go... lol, Enjoy! XD**

Edward's POV

Me and my family drove (sped) to school only to see new students, and one of them looked slightly familiar, she also looked like she could be a vampire. I tried reading there minds but they had a natural block like Bella.

"hey, look at the new students, that one girl looks really familiar, and also that she could be a vampire" I whispered and said in super speed so only my family caught it, they looked to the new kids.

"you think it's the Volturi spying on us?" Alice asked in the same speed and volume as I did.

"I don't know, but she looks to familiar, and I don't remember seeing someone like her in the Volturi" I said remembering the awful day I almost lost my daughter and then lost her only a couple weeks later... Then the school bell went off and the rest of the school ran inside, we headed in to.

-five minutes later

I entered the room of my new homeroom, Mr. Clad. All the teachers were replaced this year we can go to school 2 years in a row but next year we can't and will have to wait 5 more years till we can go again. Then I looked up from my desk to see the new kids walk in, and when they did I smelled a little bit of bird, then I heard tweeting from outside the window, there were birds on a nearby tree.

Mr. Clad had all the new kids introduce themselves, they kind of scared me, even though I could kill them faster than you could say 'beetle juice' **(A/N: I don't believe Edward would say/think that but I was watching beetle juice the other day so, I did that)**. For the rest of class I didn't pay any attention to what was going on.

-at lunch

The school changed the rule of different grades having different lunch times so the lunch room was a lot more crowded and we could eat outside now, but we still have our table, and across the cafeteria sat the new kids, taking turns at getting lunch, but Jazmine just headed outside. She didn't get lunch and then another girl with mocha skin and curly hair called her in to there table. She's got to be a vampire. She can stop breathing for hours but breathes now and then, she is to graceful for being human, and really pale.

"she has to be a vampire, but she doesn't seem to drink human blood" I said (they are speed whispering the whole time)

"but she doesn't seem full vampire, and has anyone smelt bird all day?" Emmett asked, we all nodded in agreement.

"hey guys, we can't worry about this now, we have to go meet the kids of Charlie's new wife today after school at the mall, we can find out about them later" Bella said, we again nodded in agreement then fell silent, then there was a howl in the woods and we turned to where it came from. Then I caught the new kids looking in the same direction, no human can hear that...

Nessie's POV

"so we have to meet Charlie's daughter and her husbands family today at the mall, we have to be on our best behavior" Max said, we nodded in agreement.

"Yay! We're going to the mall! Now me and Angel can finally get you guys into a clothing store! We have been wanting to go shopping since yesterday! We can many pedies, our hair styled, some nice clothes for once! And maybe we can get tattoos! I would totally get a Unicorn on a rainbow with hearts all around! Wouldn't that be cute! and-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"thank you! my ears are bleeding!" Iggy said dramatically, we all rolled our eyes. I pulled my hand away from Nudge's mouth.

"Anyway, if Bella and her family are some kind of trick to capture us and take us to the school then we run into the mall and find a way of escape, got it?" Max asked.

"yeah" we all said and the flock went back to eating, it felt weird not having Angel and Gazzy here, but I better get used to it!

-out of school

"okay, first home to get Ella, then mall" Max said in her leader tone. Yay! Mall! Not...

-10 minutes later

We arrived at the mall, me and Fang shared a spot because it was big enough, Max parked in the spot next to be with Ella in the car, Iggy parked in the spot next to Fang with Gazzy in the car, and then next to Max Dylan parked with Angel and Nudge. We all got out/off our vehicles and stood there by the mall map for a while, it was like a maze!

"so, is there a place we are supposed to meet these people?" Iggy asked. Everyone looked to Max.

"yeah, they decided on the food court." She said.

"good! I'm starving!" That came from multiple people including me, I guess I was eating human food after all.

"lets go!" Iggy yelled and ran into the mall, we followed, he doesn't even know where he's going!

"James! The Food court is to you'r right! Not left!" Angel yelled, he came back around the corner and went the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" He yelled back and continued marching in the correct direction his chest all puffed up, we laughed and followed him, making sure he didn't take a wrong turn again, he did. But we told him to go the right way when he did. Soon we made it to the food court and I spotted vampires. Pale, really good looking people with golden eyes. Somehow they looked familiar...

"Hello! Bella! We are Valenca Martinez's kids! Are you here?!" Iggy yelled, we laughed as people stared, then the vampires walked up, the flock suddenly became aware of them.

"hello, we are the Cullen's and Hale's." a tall guy who looked REALLY familiar said. Then a pretty brunette walked up smiling, she looked REALLY familiar to.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Charlie's daughter, and this is my husband Edward and his family. Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper" She said happily pointing to them, I think I saw them in school.

"Hi, I'm Max and these are my siblings. Ella, Monique, Angel, Jazmine, Fang, Iggy, and Dylan" Max said pointing to each of us.

"yeah, we have classes together!" Alice said happily. Awkward...

"so, what do you wanna do first?" Max asked, and so we thought...

**Hi! So I know it's really short but I really wanted to write this for Riley Person! Happy birthday! I know I'm a day early but I won't be on tomorrow long enough to write a chapter even this small!**


	7. Do I know you?

**Hey guys! I can already tell I won't write a good chapter right now! I'm just kinda tired and don't have many ideas right now! But maybe a few of you will like it! Okay, enjoy!**

Nessie's POV

So we decided to eat! Duh! We met up in the food court! Iggy and Gazzy already ran ahead and got food, after talking for a while I ran over and joined them, I grabbed the biggest plate I could get and started getting every kind of food I've never seen before and sat down with Iggy and Gazzy and started stuffing my face. Eventually the rest of the flock sat down with their plates full as well. The Cullen's and Hale's plates were nearly empty. Of course that makes sense for full vampires, human food tastes bitter to them, they can't stand it!

"So, I obviously wasn't paying attention in class, what classes do you have with us?" Max asked them, they started listing classes off and I payed a little attention to them but mostly just zoned out. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs and pranks, Angel, Nudge, and Alice were talking about fashion, Rosalie and Emmett were talking about a 'mangy mutt' Jake who was apparently coming.

"Hey! These Valencia's kids?" A really tan buff guy asked coming up to our table, he looked really familiar too! Geez! What's with these people that is so familiar? Are they part of the Volturi...? No, the Volturi only keep among themselves. So who are they? I then felt a pain in my chest, what was that? It was gone now so I let it be.

"Hey Jake. These are them." Bella said happily getting up and giving him a hug, they have a best friend vibe like Nudge and Angel, or Gazzy and Iggy. So this must be the 'mangy mutt'. I tensed and looked to Max, the whole flock noticed me tense but only Max looked to me. 'Rosalie and Emmett called him a mangy mutt, you think he's an eraser?' I asked through my eyes, she nodded her head up slightly 'he looks like one' she said back.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked.

"Nope! so what are we dong after this?" I asked, Jake looked like he just then noticed me, and he seemed to recognize me.

" Me, Angel, and Ella say we go to Victoria secret! And then we can go to Old Navy and then Walmart, then we can go get shoes at JC penny and go to the spa and maybe even Makeup Forever!" Nudge said happily.

"wow Monique. That's the first time you stopped talking by choice!" Iggy commented and gasped for dramaticness. Nudge punched him.

"ow!" Iggy yelped and scooted closer to Gazzy.

"okay, any other ideas?" I asked.

"I want a cell phone!" Gazzy yelled.

"yes! Let's get cell phones!" I said happily, Max even seemed up to it.

"okay, we'll get cell phones, we can use my credit card" Max said, she means the MAX card. Out of no where I felt that pain again, just like when Jacob first came, then was gone. Oh well.

"sweet" I said, and finished eating then put my plate in the dish bin. We then left once everyone had finished and headed to a at&t shop. The guy at the counter seemed to keep eyeing Max, and someone else around me. I looked to my left and Ella was there talking to Nudge and Angel. He was looking a Ella obviously, who else would he be looking at? Iggy?

"Hello, I would like to buy seve-"

"Max can I have one to?!" Ella asked and used the bambi eyes, I even had to look away and she wasn't asking me! Max tried to resist but sighed.

"eight HTC Firsts with unlimited texting and minutes. and we are gonna want accessories." Max said, the guy looked surprised but did what he was told.

"we have them in red, blue, black, and white." He said.

"white!" Iggy yelled

"black." Fang and Dylan said.

"blue!" Me, Nudge, and Ella.

"Red" Gazzy and Angel.

So we got four blue ones, one for Nudge, Ella, Max, and me then two red ones for Gazzy and Angel, a white one for Iggy so he could see it, and one black one for Fang (obviously) and Dylan. Then we looked at the cases. There were tons of different ones, almost enough to fill a separate store. Gazzy got a green camo case, Fang just got a black case since we were all required to have a case, Ella got this pink exotic skins case, Angel got one that said 'chromatic flower' design so basically flowers, Nudge got one with pink flowers on it, Max got one with a picture of a hawk on it. Dylan got a case that had a 'frost skull' on it. And finally Iggy stuck with a white case and I go a case that had some kind of Aztec art on it.

Finally we paid, but as the guy handed the card back to Max I noticed a slip of paper attached to the bottom, then we left. I watched Max slip the paper in her back pocket. As we looked at our new phones I noticed that it was surrounded around a social website, called Facebook.

"Hey guys, these phones are meant to be connected to Facebook all the time. Should we make accounts?" I asked, they looked to there phones, except Iggy didn't.

"Oh it's a social network! Max can we please make one? Please?" Angel asked.

"No." Max said, the Cullens and Hales plus Jacob looked confused why we had to ask Max.

"oh come on Max! What's the worst thing that can happen?" Iggy asked, she glared at him though it was a lost cause.

"You know very well what could happen!" She said angrily, he smirked.

"what if I forgot?" He teased.

" No is no! We can't take the risk" Max said and we knew she was right, if the Cullens weren't confused before they are definitely now.

"yeah we know, just buggin' ya!" Dylan said and we laughed a little.

"ooh! Victoria Secrets! Lets go!" Angel yelled, Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me and Alice has officially teamed with Angel, Nudge, and Ella. So she grabbed Max's arms and pulled, not using her vampire strength she could still pull Max, which is impressive!

-hour later

We left Victoria Secrets with to many bags than you should have coming out of that place, I only had one bag, same as Max. We met the guys at some hunting shop and I spotted knifes, not just pocket knifes but big knifes like machetes! Man could a bird kid do some damage with that!

The guy half of the flock walked up and noticed the knives to.

"woah" Gazzy said staring at them shocked.

"That could do a lot of damage" Iggy said after Fang finished explaining it to him, I laughed.

"yeah and you'd chop off your leg in the process since you can't see where you're swinging it!" I told him, we all laughed including Iggy. He doesn't mind jokes about his blindness, he's gotten over it.

"The malls about to close guys! We should head home!" Max said in her leader tone, so we met up with the Cullens and Hales and said our goodbyes, well almost.

"Hey Jasmine, can I talk to you in private?" Jacob asked, I looked over to him and looked back at the flock, Nudge, Angel and Ella were shaking there heads up and down madly, Max gave me the okay, Gazzy and Iggy couldn't care less and Fang looked indifferent.

"yeah, sure" I said and we walked a ways away and the Cullens and Hales talked with the flock as we walked away. Finally we came to a stop.

"Whats up Jacob?" I asked, he looked hesitant and sighed.

"you don't remember do you?" He asked, I looked at him confused.

"remember what?" I asked, he sighed again and I felt that pain in my chest and it didn't hurt as much, maybe it's going away!

"have you felt any pain in your chest today?" He asked all of a sudden knocking me out of my train of thought.

"yeah, how'd you know?" I questioned.

"because, I have it to. And I know your real name!" He said proudly, I was shocked but hid it.

"what do you mean? My names Jas-:

"Renesmee" He cut me off, how does he know that?

"and now you are probably wondering who I am. I'm Jacob Black, I'm a werewolf, I can only imprint once, and I imprinted on you 18 years ago. Edward and Bella Cullen are your parents. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie are your aunts and Uncles. Charlie Swan is your grandfather! Valencia isn't your real mother." Jacob said, I stared at him shocked, then I got a brain attack and I looked to the flock as I started to grab my head and fall to the ground.

They were running my way yelling my fake name, and they looked ready to kill someone...

**Hey guys, I know this is short but I felt like writing today since I am going on ANOTHER vacation! Maybe I'll write a chapter for another story to, bye!**


	8. My real and my fake family

**Hey guys! I'm so glad so many of you are getting into the story, near the beginning I was scared no one would like my story and I wouldn't be able to continue it! And also thanks for the offer Riley Person! If I need help you'll be the first person I will ask. Now on with the story!**

Nessie's Memories/POV

It was like my dreams, where I walked along the beach with a werewolf next to me and my parents walking slowly behind me, but this time I could see their faces. It was indeed Bella and Edward Cullen. That's when a car pulled up, and Jeb came out of the drivers seat, Ari came out of the passenger seat. I was merely a shadow and no one saw me but I growled at the sight of traitors.

"Hello I am Jeb Batchlor and I am here for your daughter-" Bella cut him off by snarling, she was crouching in a battle stance. And she looked ready to lunge at Jeb.

"I am willing to pay you millions for her, or we can do it the hard way." Bella lunged and more erasers came out of the car holding her back. Then even more erasers came from the trees and started fighting Edward who was trying to get the erasers off Bella. The werewolf AKA Jacob was standing by me killing all erasers who came close.

The erasers were able to distract Jacob, Bella, and Edward and one grabbed my little girl form.

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled trying to look over an erasers shoulder to see my little girl form, then the eraser tackled her to the ground. I looked back to my little girl form.

"Mommy! No! Daddy! Jacob!" She yelled tears were falling down her cheeks now. She bit the erasers hand and he howled in pain, he dropped her and she started running towards Bella and Edward, only for another eraser and shove her in a sack. Everything around me faded to black then I was in the school. Looking at my little girl form in a cage.

She looked to a mutant across the room, she was frightened. How could I have forgotten this?

"Hey! Were are we?!" She asked the mutant, it sat up and turned to her. It had fish gills, three eyes, lizard scales and a lizard tail.

"Hello?" she asked, then her eyes seemed to focus and she looked horrified, she then let out a little shriek and scooted to the farthest corner of the dog crate, where I remember Fang's cage being. I saw Fang's little boy figure reach out and touch my little girl figures shoulder. She let out a full scream and went to the opposite corner.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of me." Fang said, My small figure went closer to him.

"Do you have a name?" my little girl self asked, Fang nodded.

"Fang" He said, my small figure got excited.

"Really?! Are you like me then?" she asked, she showed him her fangs and he looked surprised but then covered it up, then shook his head no.

"Oh" She said

"hey, but me and some others are going to escape someday, your like us now, you have wings. You can come with us if you want!" Fang said, She was very happy then and shook her head frantically.

"I wanna go home!" She said, then she reached her hand back and ran her hand over some primary feathers, she unfold them as much as she could in the small space. Then, she passed out.

That's when I woke up gasping with a thin sheet of sweat on my forehead. I looked to my left and saw Jacob sitting in a chair, I tried to get up quietly but woke him, I got scared at his sudden movement and turned invisible. He looked shocked that I was suddenly gone.

I turned visible again and looked at my body, sweet! New power! I looked up smiling but it fell when I noticed Jacob again. I ran towards the door forgetting my super speed and ran down the stairs, Jacob was following me.

"Wait!" He yelled, I turned.

"Where's the flock!? Where am I?" I asked in a panic.

"You mean your fake family? There in the living room. And your in your rightful home!" Jacob said annoyed, now I was mad.

"The Flock isn't my fake family! They are my only family! If you think that now that I know who my biological family is I will leave them!? Well your wrong!" I snarled and went to the find the living room, which was the next room over. The Cullens and Hales plus two people I haven't seen before were glaring at the flock. And the flock was returning the favor.

"What's going on?" I asked, they both stopped glaring.

"The Cullens and Hales claim they're your real family and want us to leave you! They think we hypnotized you to think we are your real family and that Valencia is your real mother! They think your gonna ditch us just cause they are biological family!" Nudge weeped coming up and hugging me.

"You wouldn't leave us would you?" Angel asked coming up and hugging me to. I glared at the Cullens and Hales and they flinched.

"I won't leave you guys, you've been my family for my whole life." I said kneeling down to Nudge and Angel's height they smiled happily.

"But Renesmee we are your real family!" Bella claimed, if full vampires could cry she would be.

"If your my real family where were you when I was taken?! Why was I forced to go through tests and be cut up in meaningless surgeries?! Why didn't you come and find me?! You're vampires! You have all your lives to search the entire Earth and you don't come looking for me?! Even if you did you stopped!" I yelled at the Cullens and Hales.

"So you know we are your real family?" Alice asked surprised.

"Well it's obvious I am not blood related to them! None of them are half vampires and we don't look anything alike!" I growled, they seemed guilty.

"Renesmee, we need to leave now. If Jeb came and took you from Forks he probably knows we're here now!" Max said in her leader tone. I nodded.

"You're right, but what are we gonna tell Charlie and Dr.M?" I asked turning my full attention to the flock.

"I know! We can say we got in a accident and died!" Gazzy said happily and Iggy high fived him.

"We don't want to say we died Gaz, then we can't ever see Dr.M again without having to sneak around and hide it from Charlie and newly weds make really big deals about secrets and sneaking about." I said, he sighed.

"I was thinking about making a huge bomb with Iggy." Gazzy grumbled and Iggy looked grumbled things along those lines.

"right, we'll think of something." Max said rolling her eyes at Iggy and Gazzy's behavior.

"Wait! Let us explain! We admit we haven't been looking as hard as we should have but we have been looking for you all 16 years you've been gone!" Bella exclaimed, I looked back to the Cullens and Hales.

"We love you and we want our daughter back!" Bella said, Edward nodded in agreement.

"and I can't stand one more day without my imprint! I feel pain everyday when I think of you!" Jacob said, he looked hurt. Edward growled.

"watch it mutt." Rosalie taunted, then Jacob growled.

"But I'm not just gonna forget about the flock! They've been my family for all those 16 years!" I said frustrated that they didn't understand.

"Okay! You don't have to! And even if they want! We can turn them into vampires!" Alice said, she was really desperate then. Jacob ot mad.

"If you change them into vampires your breaking the contract." He said angrily and in a deep threatening tone. Bella turned on him, so much for being best friends.

"Then we loose Renesmee and she never comes back!" Bella snarled, Jacob thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, I'll talk to the pack" Jacob said. I turned to the flock.

"You guys wouldn't want to become vampires...right?" I asked.

"That would be awsome! Right Iggy!?" Gazzy asked excitedly, Iggy nodded.

"I could be the best blind vampire ever!" Iggy said excitedly.

"Actually, becoming a vampire would cure you're blindness!" Alice said trying to make them wanna change even more.

"And me and Angel could give Max and Renesmee make-overs for the rest of our lives!" Nudge said excitedly and Angel agreed.

"And we could destroy Itex for good, then be together forever" Max said smirking at my shocked expression.

"And me and Max can be together forever!" Dylan said happily, Max glared at him, we can handle him but she doesn't love him.

"I just go with the flock" Fang said shrugging.

"Oh my god! Fang just said 6 words!" Iggy said dramatically, Fang rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess all of you want to be vampires! One at a time!" Rosalie said smirking.

"Don't drink them dry!" I growled.

"Or I'll never forgive you and you will never see me again!" I said growling still. They all bit someone in the flock, and they all screamed from the fire burning in their veins, I hated this. I never wanted them to become vampires in the first place! And now I have to be held back from them when I want to comfort them. Then I noticed Ella staring at them in horror. Shit!

**Okay! That's that, I hope you liked it! No flames! R&R!**


	9. New born vampires

**Hey Guys! So I really appreciate the idea for this chapter Riley but I am not gonna use all your ideas, I will however use some. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter I would still like to see it, but maybe in a private message lol. Enjoy!**

Nessie's POV

"Ella! It's not as bad as it looks, I promise! Just stay calm!" I said as I got out of Emmett's hold on my arms and running super speed over to her. I grabbed both her hands and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Stay calm. This was their choice, I tried to stop them but they thought it was a good idea, so we can stop the school, and Itex, and so we can be together as a family forever!" I said, she looked me strait in the eye, then fell to the ground. She was out cold. Great.

I went to my knees and picked up Ella, then placed her on the couch, I sat by her feet and watched the flock with worried eyes, they were still, and paling. I swore I would kill the Cullen or Hale if they sucked one of them dry!

-hour later

Ella woke up and she was sitting next to me, she was scared that one of the flock was going to die, because we can't trust the Cullens and Hales. I asked the Cullens for food and gave it to Ella, she was really hungry, it was around dinner, 9:37 pm.

I talked to her and comforted her for a while and then we started to argue, she wanted to be a vampire, she didn't want to grow old and die when the flock was still alive and immortal.

"You can't become a vampire, I'm pretty sure Max only became one because the rest of the flock wanted to be one! You would have to leave your mom, she would think you died, Max didn't even hear all the consequences before she agreed! She doesn't know she can never see Dr. M ever again!" I said sternly and in a reasoning voice.

"But I just found our Max was my step sister only a few years ago! I wouldn't be able to see Max either because my mom can't see her! I've only known Max for three years of my life! I've lived with my mom all 15 years of my life! I want to live with Max!" Ella exclaimed, I groaned.

"Ella, please, don't you want to live a normal human life? Get married? You can't have children as a vampire!" I said, she thought for a moment.

"I'm willing to give those things up for Max!" Ella said stubbornly.

"Ella!" I whined.

"Renesmee!" She mocked me, I groaned.

"Well, I can't convince you but wait till Max gets a say in this!" I said, she looked worried.

"Gets a say in what?" I heard Max's voice say, I looked over to where she was laying before, she was sitting up and looking at us suspiciously. Ella ran towards her crying.

"Max! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ella cried, Max hugged her back and looked at me like 'in what?'. I sighed.

"I want to be a vampire, Renesmee says that I can't though." She says, Max looked at me oddly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Well, you see. You didn't listen for me to explain the consequences, which are youcan'teverseeyour momeveragainbecauseshe'shumanandhumanscan'tknowabo utvampires!" I said in a rushed voice.

"Huh?" Max asked. I took a deep breath.

"Don't kill me when I say this, you can't see your mom ever again because she's human and humans can't know about vampires" I said, Max looked surprised but then thought of something.

"Then we can change her into a vampire to!" Max said confidently.

"I don't know if we can, she may not want to, especially because she just met Charlie and won't want to leave him." I said, Max looked really upset.

"You could have mentioned that in the beggining!" She yelled and lunged at me.

"Max! Calm down!" Iggy said, Fang and him held her back.

"Max, you can kill her if you attack her! Your a new born vampire with more power than an older vampire, but because of the strength you can get carried away!" Alice said comforting Max, Max looked shocked and hurt.

"I would never... I can't..."She trailed off then ran up stairs, accidentally using her super speed. She was ashamed of thinking about killing one of her flock members.

"I'm gonna go talk to her" Ella said.

"Good idea, I'll come" I said and we headed upstairs.

"Max?" I said knocking, I then entered. She was sitting on her bed.

"Max, you don't have to be ashamed of almost killing me! It's my fault for not telling you about the consequences! I can try to convince Dr. M and Charlie to become vampires, but it won't be easy." I said.

"Thanks Nessie. This is gonna be cliche but I'm sorry for being so harsh on you, I have realized that you really aren't all bad. I would like it if Dr. M changed, and maybe you can convince Charlie to change to, since you're his grandaughter." Max said, I laughed.

"Weird, I never thought that when I met my family I would have to convince my grandpa to change to a vampire, and have the flock change into vampires." I said and we laughed.

"And if it makes you feel better I'll wait till I'm 17 like you to change! But I'm gonna get married first, and have a child, or get a spam donation!" Ella said with wide eyes.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Max said and then laughed, we headed back down stairs.

"So, we've decided that we are gonna talk to Dr. M, she may not want to be a vampire but she can know about them, like Charlie." I said to everyone.

"But Charlie doesn't know about vampires!" Bella said, then Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"Wait, I want to know what Itex did, you talk about meaningless surgeries and tests, what exactly did they do to you guys?" He asks, we all exchange looks, and Max nods then starts to explain.

"We were all kidnapped as new born babies, the guys who work at Itex took us and told our parents that we died because we couldn't get oxygen to our brains, and you know how Nessie was kidnapped. Anyway, we were taken to a place called the School, but it's not a normal school, it's full of dog crates with children of all ages in them."

"Usually they don't live to be 7, but there's a 1% chance you can, but then you can get an expiration date, or get tested on so much your body cells can't fight it then die. We were taken and injected with bird DNA, so we're avian mutants. We were put through surgeries for only god knows why. We were tested on are agility, if you stopped you were shocked by the wires under your feet."

"We were banned from learning how to fly, since the avian DNA gave us wings, and we were also tested on other things like strength, reflexes, and other things I don't have memory of. Some experiments were as unfortunate as to get surgeries like Iggy." Max said, I felt sad and looked down at my feet, poor Iggy, white coats are a disgrace to human kind!

"Who? And what did they do?" Bella asked.

"Um, I'm Iggy, the blind one!" Iggy said raising his hand.

"I got surgery when they tried to make my night vision better, but ended up blind, and I hate them for it." Iggy said this time with a deep threatening voice.

"Anyway, we should go, Dr. M must be scared." I said after a few minutes because it was awkward.

"Right, we'll see you tomorrow" Max said and the Cullens and Hales + Jacob who had been in the kitchen came outside.

"Max! They wanna see our wings!" Angel said.

"Angel! What have I told you about mind reading!?" Max yelled.

"Sorry" Angel said, we unfolded our wings, I looked to see their expressions and they made me giggle! Giggle! The flock started to take off and I jumped into the air and started flapping my wings, then looked back down and waved.

"Bye! See ya tomorrow!" I yelled and then flew after the flock.

**Hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
